The Most Beautiful Day of My Life
by Orlissa
Summary: Pure nostalgia - the translation of the very first fanfic I have ever written. Full summary inside. Warning: Fluff


**A/N: **This was the very first fanfic I have ever written. It was the Spring of 2005, and I was only 12 years old. I found it really good back then, but now? :D (Even thought I was surprised how good some of my sentences were back then while I was translating it) In the last few years, I haven't given much thought about it, then a few days ago I read a VA one-shot written by a 13-year-old girl, and I was like "yeah, she can write much better than I could when I was her age". Then I kept on thinking about it, and it resulted in translationg this thousand-year-old story :D

I didn't even try to correct the mistakes I made back then (okay, I had a slight problem with switching tenses in the begining, and I fixed that one). It is still shallow, overly fluffy, little bit OOC, and full of clichés. Oh, and it is unbeta'd on purpose (note: I'm Hungarian, English is not my first language) :) But it is my baby :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Ms. J. K. Rowling owns everything. Okay, maybe not Lynn :)

**The Most Beautiful Day of My Life**

The spring sun shone warmly through the window. "_If I didn't have so many tests to correct, I would go out for a walk._" Hermione thought, as she was watching the awakening scenery longingly. She sighed, then turned back to the tests.

But she couldn't work undisturbed for very long, because a little girl, barely five years old, ran into the room. Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, glee gleamed in her green eyes.

"Mum!" She cried happily. "I picked them for you!" She said, lisping a little, like five-year-olds do, and handed a little wildflower bouquet to her mother.

"Thank you, darling" Said Hermione, then with a flicker of her wand she conjured a vase, put the flowers in it, then quickly hugged her daughter. Long minutes passed, then Lynn – it was the little girl's name – spoke:

"Mum," she asked "What was the most beautiful day of your life?"

Hermione was about to answer, but then she stopped. She suddenly had so many thoughts swirling in her head. Beautiful thoughts, enough for hundreds of patronuses. But which one should she answer with? Lynn wanted to hear the best, but which one was the best?

Maybe the day when she got her first Hogwarts letter, when she learned that she was a witch, because then a new life had started for her. No, she has more beautiful memories than that.

Maybe when she first met the all so famous Harry Potter? No, back then she was more interested in him, than happy. But then there was that cloudy October night, when Harry and Ron rescued her from the troll. Because then – for the first time in her life – she found real friends.

Or maybe when they won the House Cup in first year? No, that happened seven times in her life, and she was equally happy all the seven times. Then when she was released from the hospital wing in the end of her second year, maybe? Ginny was alive, the basilisk was dead, and Harry proved that he was worthy of his name. Or when they won the Quiddicth Cup in third year? Or when they saved Sirius from the dementors? And even though she didn't admit it back then – not even to herself -, that in the whole ordeal she enjoyed the most that she could be together with Harry.

But that day, that sleepy, late-autumn day has a good shot, when they admitted their love for each other. Then, on the fourth of November – she still remembers the date clearly – she was really, purely happy for the first time in months.

And then there's that starry night, when she graduated from Hogwarts. Now, she wasn't happy because she was leaving the castle, but because the love of her life invited her for a walk, then there, by the lake, blushing fiendishly, he proposed her. She immediately said yes, because then she had already known for a really long time that what she felt for him from the very start was no friendship, but love! True, everlasting love.

Or the day when Voldemort finally left this world. That overcast, late-spring night, when Harry defeated him for the final time. But then nobody could be completely happy, because so many great wizards met their demise on the battlefield: Charlie Weasley, Mundungus, Kingsley. They always will be remembered, because they are the ones who fought when it was needed, and even gave their lives for the cause, for the freedom of the survivors.

But then maybe the most beautiful day of her life was when they finally said their vows, when they were finally wed.

Then when she learned that she was expecting, and it was even topped by the surprise and happiness what she saw in the eyes of her love, when she told him.

Also, there are many beautiful memories that bind her to that feared and awaited day when Lynn was born. When she first held her in her arms, she felt like she was in Heaven.

As Hermione was thinking about these things, she suddenly felt really embarrassed. How came that she, former Head Girl, eternal eminent, current Transfiguration teacher, can't answer this simple question? She had been thinking about it for minutes, and still, she couldn't tell her daughter what the most beautiful day of her life was. Maybe she will never be able to answer this question, she thought finally.

And how wrong she was!

Because the next moment she heard the door open behind her, and then Lynn cried happily:

"Daddy!" She said, and she was already running to greet the recently arrived, black, messy-haired, green eyed young man. He grabbed her daughter, and tossed her into the air, then walked over to his wife, and kissed her cheek.

Then suddenly, Hermione knew the answer for her daughter's question. Because every day what she could spend with her family in peace and free from care, was the most beautiful day of her life.


End file.
